1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to safety lights for vehicles and in particular to wide-angle safety lights for a vehicle towing another unit for viewing obstacles in backing up and turning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle is towing a trailer, another vehicle or any other type of towed unit behind it, the backing and turning process is very much complicated by the extra length and the presence of the towed unit. At these times viewing of any obstacles is extremely important to aid in the safe maneuvering of the vehicle and the towed unit. Night driving or backing into dark areas such as garages or alleys even in the day time necessitates lighting means for viewing potential obstacles in the path of the vehicle.
Presently some vehicles are equipped with backup lights which turn on automatically upon shifting into reverse. Re lights shine straight back and may not be used for effective side viewing. Vehicles towing other units turn through a wider path than single vehicles, and the backup lights fall to illuminate the entire path through which the vehicle turns. When a trailer is towed behind the vehicle the backup light no longer functions because the trailer blocks the light. Even if a towed unit has a backup light, obstacles on the side of the vehicle and towed unit are not illuminated.
Most existing vehicles are provided with side lights for safe/purposes so that oncoming vehicles will see the vehicle and avoid a collision. The side safety lights do not cast any appreciable light to the side for viewing potential obstacles in the path of a turning or backing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,497 describes a small light mounted over the rear wheels of a trailer and a separate rear light mounted on the back of a trailer. Relights are only activated when the directional and emergency light signals are operated. Relying on each side lighted separately by the directional signals Ignores the fact that sweeping turns with a vehicle having a unit in tow require viewing in all directions on both sides of the vehicle to prevent the front, back and sides of both the vehicle and the towed unit from striking anything. Relying on the running lights of the vehicle to be activated requires activation of the entire lighting system of the truck in daylight when maneuvering into a dark alley or garage. Straight mounted side lights provide only a light directly to the side and do not permit wide angle viewing. Straight mounted rear lights are of limited value because the trailer itself obstructs much of the view of the area lighted by a straight mounted light. The tractor itself has no side lights and if the tractor is pulling a different trailer there would be no such lights.